


Telling the truth

by orphan_account



Series: Stephen/John drabbles [2]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen tells John that he slept with Cara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the truth

 

“I slept with Cara.” 

John dropped the book he was reading. He turned and looked at his boyfriend of almost two months. 

“What?” John asked. He wasn’t sure if he had heard right. 

“I said I slept with Cara. “ Stephen’s eyes didn’t look at John, too much guilt was evident in his eyes. “I didn’t mean to, it just happened.” 

“You didn’t mean to? What did you just fall on top of her?” 

John was standing up now, Stephen didn’t back away, and instead he reached for him. John pulled back. 

“I’m sorry. I am so sorry. It won’t happen again. I promise.” 

John could only smile. “You’re right. It won’t happen again. We’re over.” 

John walked out of the room, not looking back at Stephen. His heart couldn’t take it. 


End file.
